


Respecting Privacy…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mental Anguish, Porn, Respecting Privacy…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian over hears noises from the bedroom…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respecting Privacy…

Title: Respecting Privacy…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Porn, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian over hears noises from the bedroom…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Respecting Privacy…**

I can hear all this moaning and groaning coming from the bedroom. The door is slightly ajar. He’s not expecting anyone home this early; I’m not expecting him to be watching.

What the fuck is he watching? It’s our vacation videos. We were slightly drunk and I filmed Justin dancing around stripping, touching himself everywhere, masturbating, on all fours…

Oh fuck! I can’t breathe, I feel faint. I need a drink.

Twenty minutes later he walks into the living room and jumps, saying he didn’t hear me come in.

Breathe, remain calm. “Gus, we need to talk about respecting privacy.”

The End...


End file.
